Bloodrayne vs Prototype
by Rhuen
Summary: In a world in which Chicago is the setting of Bloodrayne2, and happening shortly after the events of Prototype 2. James Heller believes Black Watch is behind the event, creating a new type of anwhile Rayne is already in the city; both being called there by an unknown fected vs Vampires as Black Watch invades the city, and darker secrets revealed about the virus.
1. Chapter 1: James Heller

It has only been a few years since the tragedy in New York city, yet already another bio-terrorism attack has hit American soils; Chicago currently finds its self under a red miasma that kills and mutates living things. The streets are filled with what can only be described as monsters; the US military with the assistance of Black Watch have been called in to...*click*

"Shit," exclaims James Heller, "Those Black Watch sons of bitches won't be satisfied till they've fucked up the whole country, well guess I'm back to work."

The tv turns its self back on, despite being digital there is white static and a woman's voice, "Not so fast Mr. Heller,"

"What the fuck," says James turning, "what is this shit?"

"Kiss your mother with that mouth young man?" asks the voice.

"Now listen here..you...whoever the fuck you are..."

"Now, now," says the voice, "Let's not give on the wrong foot here Mr. Heller, I'm...well not your friend...but an ally."

"Yeah, I've heard that one..."

"They're now your infected Mr. Heller, not the Mercer Virus or its predecessors. These would be part of their progenitors."

"What?!" exclaims James.

"I could explain the whole thing to you Mr. Heller, all about the various sources, the higher ups who don't go anywhere near the...test sites, and their legions of scientists with their compartmentilized intellegence...but you won't get it...or care really, despite having consumed the minds of all those scientists...just fragments of memory. Must be why you've stayed remotely sane while Alex Mercer went completly mad."

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck is going on here but you better start making sense lady."

"Go to Chicago Mr. Heller, the proof as they say is in the tasting."

"If you are playing me lady...I have ways of tracking people."

"I know, but...hmm, Mr. Heller...look out the window to your left, does something seem a bit...off to you?"

"What...what the fuck are you..." he looks out the window, its just darkness, "Wait..."

As he steps closer he whispers, "where the fuck are the light..."

*WOOSH!* the darkness its self moves with blinding speed upward, a *laughter* coming over the tv set before it *clicks off*.

"Okay then," says James trying to track it but finding that he can't, "I was going to Chicago anyway you weird spooky bitch."


	2. Chapter 2: Alex Mercer

New Jersey:

A man and woman are walking down a dark alley, laughing and otherwise acting in a typical romantic manner. The truth is she is a prostitute and he is her "John", and she is drunk. They go into an old apartment building, taking the elevator into the basement. There the laughter ends, in the basement is a massive black spike covered mass with glowing red veins.

"What the hell is that?" asks the woman through her drunken haze.

"Its feeding time," says the man as his arms turn into black claws and shoves her towards the mass.

Tendrils shoot out, engulfing the *screaming* girl. A thick tendril then extends out, the end of it taking the form of Alex Mercer's head (hood and all),

"Just a little bit more," says Alex Mercer, "and I'll be back, and I'll rip that bastard James Heller apart and everyone he cares about."

"About that sir," says the Evolved foot soldier, "Our men believe he is going to head to Chicago, there has been an outbreak there, Black Watch was on the news heading there as well."

"Strange," says Mercer, "What is going on there? Tell me everything."

"Sir," says the footsoldier, "A few week ago several factories started spewing out a red mist, it has blanketed the city like...like a force field to be perfectly honest sir, everything inside has been mutating, and the survivors have been fleeing underground."

"Weeks?" hisses Mercer, "and I'm only hearing about this now?"

"Sorry sir," says the footsoldier, "Seems someone else, other than Blackwatch was keeping a tight lid on the situation, a couple someones it seems...who don't seem to like each other very much."

"Tell me everything," commands Mercer.

"Sir," says the footsoldier, "whoever was behind this organized it tightly, seems their first act was to target all the major officials, politicians, business men, and even mob bosses in the city. A party run by one Zerenski was targeted, everyone was killed, including the staff. Seems all the homeless were also rounded up and vanished off the streets. At first it was coming across as riots, nothing that would concern you sir, but then out of no-where this cloud and the mutations. Our...your men still inside Blackwatch have reported in, they don't know what the cloud is made of, or why it formed a dome around the city, but the mutations inside are unlike anything we've seen."

"I see," says Mercer, "guess I'll have to pay Chicago a visit...you say this cloud-dome has been active for weeks?"

"y...yes sir,"

Tendrils shoot forth impaling the footsoldier drawing him in, his screams are short lived, and followed shortly after by the cocoon like mass exploding and Alex Mercer stepping out.

"Lying little shit," says Mercer, "Your memories tell me everything...hmm...possible natural progenitor to the Mercer virus? Hoping to become something stronger than me? What the hell is this? Bits of chatter from higher ups about a war and each side developing the better super-soldiers? War with who? Who the fuck else is involved in this research? Well better be on my way and find out for myself."


	3. Chapter 3: Rayne

"What the hell?" exclaims Rayne crouched over the edge of building as the crimson sky shines like a sea of blood upon the carnage below. What appear to be grotestquelly mutated humans are fighting a group of lesser vampires.

Rayne takes a small communication device from her wrist mounted hookshot *it was either here or her hip and she liked this option better, not messing up her sensual silhouette*.

"You seeing this Severine?" she asks holding the device up to see the odd battle below.

"It would seem the rumors about Black Watch were true," says Severin through Rayne's micro-earpiece, "they really are using the infected as weapons, and are really going all out to make the cover story believable."

"Cover story?" asks Rayne.

"That the vampire invasion here is another bio-terrorism attack like the ones that hit New York...you do remember those right?"

"Right, right," says Rayne nonchalantly, "The Brimstone society concluded it was a viral outbreak and not something supernatural. Not that I'm surprised."

"You know," says Severin, "I had really meant to ask you about that,"

"Luisianna," says Rayne apparently losing interest, "these ugly spider creatures were spreading a disease, mutating the locals, making them...easy prey."

"Quite the detective when you want to be," comes a female voice from Rayne's past.

She jumps up, blades at the ready as before her stands Mynce.

"Who...and what the fuck are you?" demands Rayne.

Mynce *chuckles* slightly as she says, "You are very astute little one," says Mynce, "Given the situation this face from your past seemed the most appropriate."

"careful," says Severin, "from what I've heard some of the more...evolved infected are shapeshifters."

"He's right," says Mynce surprising both Rayne and Severin, "however those infected by the Black Light virus can only assume the forms of those they have consumed...I am something...completly different."

"A vampire," says Rayne, "a different breed from Kagan's little clan, but definetly one of those shapeshifitng...and probably mind reading vampires."

Mynce pulls a file out of thin air, "This file Rayne contains all the information you will need on these infected, their origin...may very well surprise you."

Mynce tosses the file, somehow throwing it like a disc without opening in the air. Her body morphs into a shadow in Mynce's shape and then vanishes from sight.

As Rayne thumbs through the file on the rooftop Severin says, "You arn't going to trust her are you?"

"Kagan had alot of enemies," says Rayne, "even among other vampires...I should know, I was one of them. Huh...you should take a look at this Severin, looks like these Black Watch guys started out trying to make a virus that could be passed harmlessly everyway possible among humans to make humans both immune to being turned...and inedible to vampires...but only their highest operatives knew this, looks like they hired an entire village's worth of scientists with only bits and pieces of the puzzle to work on it...and ended up making a weapon...and they did it by combining those monsters from the swamp...with ghoul class vampires...infectious bastards both of them."

"I take it," asks Severin, "it didn't go well for their test subjects,"

"Deaths, deaths, and more deaths," mutters Rayne strolling across the rooftop, "and some mutated babies...some more deaths, infectious bitches running around, more deaths...oh...and you're really going to love this."

"Don't keep me in suspense Rayne," says Severin.

"Oh no," says Rayne, "you have to see this one for yourself"

(She has stopped on some photos of "Evolved", Alex Mercer fighting a tank, and James Heller taking down a helicopter with his tendrils)

"You're a tease Rayne," jokes Severin,

"Don't you know it," says Rayne swishing across the roof top before leaping over to the next roof.


	4. Chapter 4: Revival

-A few weeks later-

The city is a crimson bloodbath, Brawlers battle Hulking Vampires, infected are released into the city in droves (prisoners from around the world, homeless, anyone Black Watch could make disappear and turn into weapons). Between the Shroud mysteriously doming the city and Black Watch forming barricades entering the city is not easy for James Heller, who has had to pass for a Black Watch soldier stationed at the a "Green Zone" barricade several miles outside of Chicago, and whose squad is now being deployed.

******

"Let's get the hell out of here!" screams a soldier as one of the giant horned vampires smashes its way through the squad by the lakeside docks, followed by his blood gushing *scream* as it crushes him under its fist.

The monstrous vampire seems genuinely confused as one soldier stops its fist, crushing into the pavement, "Well fuck," says the soldier as he morphs into James Heller, "you're big, I've fucked up bigger!"

He kicks the monster back, smashing some crates on his back, a few quick shakes of the head and its back on its feet charging James; who quickly morphs his arm into a sword blade and slices the brute's arm off. As it screams he lunges onto its back, sending tendrils into it.

James *screams* as the tendrils burn in the monster's flesh, the beast shakes him off.

"What the fuck?" exclaims James standing up, "how..."

He watches as the monster picks up and swallows one of the dead soldiers whole, and regenerates its arm.

"Well fuck," says James as his memory flashes back to when Alex Mercer tried to feed on him and the same thing happened to Mercer.

*Knock it into the water* comes a feminine whisper in his head.

"Fuck off," yells James as he charges the brute, doing a flying kick just as the beast is lunging for him and knocking it into the lake; where it bursts into flames and explodes.

"What the fuck kind of virus makes you explode in water?" mutters James looking over the dock.

A *roar* catches his attention as a second giant horned vampire appears ontop of a warehouse and jumps down, it looks in the direction its fellow beast was slain and back at Heller.

"Yeah, wanna avenge your friend huh?" says Heller getting ready, "Well come on mother fucker, come get some this!"

As it charges however it is knocked back by a (whip fist tentacle) coming from a roof top, and Alex Mercer jumps down.

"What the fuck," exclaims James, "you're dead...I fucking killed you!"

"You should learn to finish your meals," sneers Mercer, "I came back through one of the pieces you so carelessly ripped off and threw aside."

The beast *roars* and charges Mercer.

Mercer looks at James and *smiles*, throwing his hand back as a tentacle to impale the monster, "just got here and already these infe...in..."

Mercer is convulsing as bio-mass is streaming from his body, via the tentacle into the monster.

James doesn't have time to react as he doubles over in pain, shoots upright as a tentacles shoots out of his gut into the monster. The monster likewise doesn't seem to be too happy as it howls in pain, the black mass coming over its body, which is shrinking.

The tendrils cut off allowing Mercer and James to back away, Mercer however falls to his knees holding his head.

"Get the fuck...up..." says James, stopping short as the bio-mass turns white and forms into a weird humanoid bat like creature with a bit of webbing under its arm-pits, and hands that are really sandworm looking mouth claws...complete with a mouth inside each one. Needles form through several parts of its body.

It *roars* to the heavens, "Hedrox lives!"

It looks at Mercer and James, aiming its claw at them, "The humans thought to use Hedrox, Hedrox hid inside human's virus...Hedrox waited...Hedrox is forever."

It takes a few steps, "Hedrox should thank humans, make Hedrox stronger, Hedrox can now turn lesser vampires...and human infected by Mercer's virus...yes...Hedrox will be an army! Hedrox no longer fear water, Hedrox have all memories Mercer collected...Hedrox will be INVINCIBLE!"

"Don't know," says James, "what the fuck you are...or what the fuck your rambling about, but I'm going to keep cutting you up till you stop fucking talking!"

He charges Hedrox, not even noticing it makes no effort to avoid his blade slicing him in half.

"Not so tough now mother fucker," says James.

*Monstrous laughter*, the two halves form into two Hedrox.

"Hedrox," says...Hedrox *both in unison*, "Is INFINITE!"

"We have no time for you James Heller," says Hedrox, "Hedrox has much work to do...yes  
much work to do."

Both leap off into the air.

Neither Heller or Mercer are aware of another party who has been watching the whole thing from a nearby roof top, whose only words through her blood red lips are, "Well shit, he's back. Idiots should have left his burnt remains buried in that castle."

Back on the dock, "Get the fuck up Mercer," says James.

"They're gone," says Mercer *laughing* and holding his head, "thank god...they...they're all gone."

"What are you rambling about now asshole." says James.

"The voices," says Mercer, "those thousands of voices, everyone I ever consumed, all their memories, their screams...its gone." He breaks down *laughing* and *sobbing*, "it's gone too...that...predator...those civilians..."

"Civil...ians..." mumbles James his mind flashing to all the innocent bystanders he too had consumed despite his better intentions, "how...how'd I not..."

"Hedrox," says Rayne jumping down before them, "His DNA...well...viral...whatever...was in that stuff...you two are made of. Guess your Gentec didn't realize vampires are also supernatural."

"Who the fuck are you?" asks James.

"Rayne," she says not skipping a beat, "Hedrox can regenerate...indefinitely, even from the smallest remaining piece, and absorb the memories of people he eats...sound familiar...anyway, looks like your buddies at Gentec dug up his charred remains from where I left...not liking what else they might have dug up as well."

"How the fuck you know all this?"

She sets the file down on a crate, "some light reading for you...and oh...I'm the one who killed him last time...well first he was eaten by the devil, and then I killed that devil before it had a chance to go all Godzilla."

"Damn," she says, more to herself seemingly ignoring James and Mercer now, "that fucker was able to spread around like an STD looking for the perfect chance to be reborn into a vampire...just like she said."

She turns back to James and Mercer, "Well, happy hunting boys."

She leaps high into the air, and using her hook-shot snags a building and swings away like a certain well known friendly neighborhood superhero.

James looks over at Mercer who is still *sobbing* on the pavement.

"Pussy," says James, noting that the flashes of memories in his own head are gone, trying to ignore that he consumed non-combatants, "that fucking monster, how the fuck..."

He picks up the file and leafs through it, before slamming it down and yelling, "Shit!"

As he turns back however the file is gone.

"What the fuck?" he exclaims looking at Mercer and around.

*Not for you* comes a feminine whisper in his mind.

"Yeah!" yells out James, "fuck you too...spooky ass bitch."

He takes a last look at Mercer, and at a few flying vampires over head, "yeah...you just do me a favor, stay here and die. I got shit to do."

James runs off, and up the side of a warehouse before leaping off and gliding away.

Mercer stands up and mutters, "Hedrox..." his eyes glow red, "Mercer."

He smiles, his canines have become fangs as he transforms his arms into batwing versions of his claws, flying up he says, "Thanks...for the improvements. Think I'm going to like this new virus."


End file.
